


Undeniable Love

by DarthSuki



Series: Suki's Guilty pleasure Reader Inserts [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jotunn!Loki, Oral Sex, Other, Schmoop, Sensuality, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This smutty oneshot features an inpatient (female) reader waiting for Loki to return back from his kingly duties, and when he finally does return to you, it's a very nice surprise to find that he's also in his Jotun form. His very horny Jotun form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable Love

Note: For the full experience, please use some form of word/writing program to find/replace the following insets with your own personal data.

Basic:

e/c = Eye Color

h/c = Hair Color

h/l = Hair Length/description (wavy, shaggy, soft)

y/n = Your Name

y/t = Boy, Girl, or Pup/Kitty/Pet/Slave

y/s= Your Skin (Pale, Dark, Rosy, Tanned…)

Extra:

c/c= Color for your nightgown

It had all started with a question. And that question was more than simple to answer. Yes, or no. You had been given the choice with completely open options. You hadn't been forced, hadn't been influenced. Merely, you had simply been given the question and given time to think about it. But there hadn't been much of a choice in the end, as the answer had long since been in your mind before the mere few words had even been asked of you.

Would you be my queen?

Loki has been careful for a long time with you, careful to make sure that you always have what you desire. From a mere slave in the house of King Loki Odinson, you have risen through the humble ranks of servant the moment that your e/c eyes had met his own emerald ones. Like lightning, the spark was harsh, instant, and entirely powerful.

He took to you almost instantly, having you as his personal servant and eventually, wife and lover. To most, it was very unusual. For the longest time, Loki has sated himself upon multiple lovers of Asgard, very beautiful women with long flowing hair and soft skin, and even softer bodies. But the moment that he had taken you in, it was a completely different turnabout. He had told you of everything, explained that, by being his queen, you are also his only lover. You were the only one that would always be in his eyes as his own. The learning both had shocked and humbled you. For you knew that by this, he was dedicating himself only for your love.

And even now, sitting upon the bed of both your and Loki's possession, it still is hard to comprehend. He had given up the vast satisfaction of so many women, beautiful and lovely, just to be loyal to you. The little heart in your chest patters quickly upon the thought and brings a blush to your y/s cheeks. You clutch your shivering hands at the bedsheets, taking quick sight upon the scene of the bedchambers around you. They are so lush and so pretty, colored by shades of deep emerald and gold, Loki's far most favorite colors.

It is still early in the night, and you know that Loki has so much work that needs tending as the king of Asgard. You never complain, as much as you miss him every night, wishing only to be in his strong arms. So instead you merely find calmness in pulling your digits through h/c, h/l hair, hoping that it is not too frazzled for when Loki finally does come to bed with you. He had spoken of a surprise, and you still do not know whatever it is that the man could have been talking of.

But you are clad in your best nightgowns, just as the man, your husband, had commanded for you to do. Naked underneath, it is merely the soft feeling of silk that touches upon your y/s skin. Light and a satiny c/c, it is the one that both you and Loki like the most. You, for it is your most favorite color, and Loki merely comments that it is the most beautiful upon your body. He had always taken a liberty to make you blush, in any way that he could. And it was never surprising to hear his words of subtle desire whenever you chose to wear the gown to bed. He would say things that he wanted to do, wanted to lavish your body with, and it only proved to turn your y/s face absolutely red.

Loki is a kind, loving husband and king.

You sit still upon the bed, fingers running over the satin-like top of the blankets. When will Loki arrive? You hopped that it will be soon. It is always a horrible sensation of cold loneliness on the nights that Loki is not in your bed, his arms not wrapped securely around your waist.

There is a soft whimper from behind your lips when you finally lay back against the soft pillows of the grand bed, but quickly you are jolted from your thoughts when finally, the doors open.

You peer with soft e/c eyes upon the form as it enters the room, and your face bursts into a light blush. Indeed it is Loki, but what surprises you the most is how he is garbed and smirking down at you. His ruby eyes are primal and hungry, taking one look at you laying in his bed, like a queen should, just waiting for him to return to you.

His pale skin is flared with blue, painted of that of his normal form. His magic does not hide it from you, and you blush as sight finds him almost completely nude, save for a simple fur skirt that covers his hips, and another one of a cloak over his shoulders. Skin is blue and dark, painted with lines and markings that he had once spoken to you about, what each of them upon his skin (From forehead to arm, chest to leg) actually means. Dark blue and white, criss crossing every which way on his chest, his arms, his stomach and face.

He is before you as his full, Jotun form. The very sight sends shudders down your spine. The sight is exotic and arousing, but you do little more than feel a shy blush across your cheeks.

And Loki easily picks up upon the shyness, reaching out one lithe sapphire hand and curling a finger to beckon you to him. "….y/n." His voice is low, husky, but entirely soft. "Come here, my y/t."

You do so without so much as a breath's worth of hesitation, crawling over the bed until you sat obediently at the foot just in front of him, your small e/c eyes looking upon Loki in a shivering curiosity and love. He smiles, slowly reaching down that once-beckoning hand to pet you, rubbing at your small head with gentle slowness.

"….I…I have missed you, my king," You say in a small, light whimper. The man smiles and pushes a single lock of h/c hair from in front of your eyes.

"I know," Loki uses his other hand to slowly unclasp his cloak, carelessly letting it fall to the floor with a muted thump. "As I have you, my sweet little y/n. You know not how difficult it is to be so far from you, to know that it is not you whom sits at my feet on the throne, nuzzling your soft little face at my leg when you want attention."

The words bring a fresh flush to your face, and you try to turn your eyes down to the ground. But Loki's firm, petting hand moves and grabs your chin, stopping the movement and making you look at him. The moment that the sight is clear, a shudder pulls down your entire body. Loki's dark eyes are almost glowing with a desperate, dominant need for you, the fingers of his other hand already skirting upon your shoulder, pushing the strap of your gown over it.

"…And you have worn the gown I instructed of you. Such a good y/t you are, y/n." His smile grows even wider. Fingers finally loosen at your chin and pull across your shoulders, nimble fingers pushing the other strap of the gown over your shoulder. "I will make sure to reward you even more greatly for following my words."

There are a few seconds that Loki is merely pushing you back on the bed, letting his soft voice coo and whisper, telling you of the things he was going to do as he climbs over your shaking body. After a soft little gasp pulls from your lips, Loki blinks and looks down upon you with simple curiosity.

"….I hope you gasp from pleasure, and not feeling cold, my love." There is aching pain, muted and dull in Loki's voice, and you are more than knowing of why.

"N-No, Loki," you say with a small giggle, face still blushing. The bed is soft and plush as you lay back against it. "It is only because I….I still am not used to being treated like this."

"'Like this'?" Loki questions you lightly. His body looms over you, strong hands on either side of your head. "You mean as a queen, like you should be? Ah, but y/n, you are just so cute when you submit yourself to me. So very cute indeed…" Then he leans down, dark hair dropping against your shoulders and skin as he kisses you. There is a smile upon your lips at the light, soft sensation of his cool mouth on yours. It sparks a sense of need in your body, a subtle fire that licks at your belly, your fingers, your mouth and arms and everything else. And Loki knows this, knows how much you have been yearning for his touch.

And soon you are arching into the man's kiss, whimpering and keening in a silent cry of more.

Loki finally seems to understand your words. He pulls away just a few inches, your lips barely against his own. "…Ah, you still shy away from such lavish affection, do you not? Have you not understood that you are my queen, y/n? My love and pleasure all belong to you, just as yours does to me."

You squirm again lightly underneath the man's soft and gentle touch, feeling as his fingers begin to caress themselves over the sensitive skin over your collarbone. His movements are slow and cautious, as if (no matter how many times he has done it in the past) his eyes are mapping it all out. From the spots most sensitive, to the places that make you giggle, Loki tries to recall and remember all of them.

"I…I know, milord." You are soft and quiet, and it's a wonder that he can even as much as pick up a single word that is carefully falling from your shaking lips. "I just….I see that you are so rough with some, and I just do not understand why-."

"But they, my love," Loki cuts you off with a finger at your lips, the other soon winding itself around your shoulders before he finally turns both of you over so you are laying on your side, and he as well. The fur coverings over his hips are pulled by the gravity, but there is still more than an obvious bulge just hidden behind it's covering from between Loki's legs. His smirk more than proves the thought. "….they are not you. You are my queen; I will never be rougher than I would be with a newborn lamb. I shall always treat you as precious treasure, my love." And then his lips press back upon yours, hands seeming to find new meaning as they roam and caress over your skin. It tingles and makes your body shudder, but curious is your brain and willing is your body.

You simply want more of him, more of him everywhere against your flaring body.

A whimper escapes past your shivering lips. "Ah-milord….Loki…y-your fingers-" But the very touch of them cuts you off suddenly, a pull of air in the form of a gasp as those nimble digits start pushing and carefully messaging themselves against your breasts. Even through the thin material of your c/c gown, the texture of Loki's fingers is more than distinguishable.

You can feel how cool they are against you, how they almost seem to map where you like it the most, moving from rolling the curved flesh in his palms, to plucking at the hard nipples through the satin material. It's all more than enough to have your whimpers shivering through the otherwise empty air.

There is more than a slight satisfaction as Loki suddenly grips the pinching material of your gown-

And suddenly, he tears it off of you, and your ears are more than apt to pick up the high ripping sound of the satin coming apart at his strong, insistent hands. Your e/c eyes are wide and your body is shaking, the mere shadowing sensation of the satin that had just been sitting against your skin making you shiver and shake. He is just so very strong, so firm and sure of himself that you can't take your eyes from his form above you. His muscles are lean and sinewy, more than simple show when you watch him upon the throne. He has had times of strength, easily matching some of Asgard's finest warriors, and all of them you have seen first hand.

How his arms move and flutter with the almost lithe muscles beneath, how his fists clench and tense with any growing anger (or passion), his eyes flaring with unrivaled rage (or desire). The mere thought is making you gasp in need already, though Loki had barely a time to so much as touch or caress the naked skin on the inside of your soft thigh.

His ruby eyes glistens with amusement, and suddenly his mouth is upon your skin. Soft and gentle does his tongue press and lick against your throat, as if it's simply trying to taste you, to feel the texture of your body against him. He hums lightly in muted joy, and soon his hands even begin to move. They grab both of your breasts, fingers messaging into your soft flesh with firm and distinct ease, quickly dragging out a soft moan from your lips.

Loki smirks in victory against your throat, and the next thing you sense are those sinful lips at your collar bone. You dare to open your e/c eyes (when did you close them?) and you are simply awash in pleasure and warmth to see how his sapphire body covers your own, the beautiful crystalline blue clashing with absolute wonder against your own y/s flesh. The duo of bodies writhes together, and soon you can feel the curious sense of firmness pressing into your soft thigh.

You gasp. He smiles, and then slowly pulls his lips away from your chest, having just barely breached the invisible line from friend to lover, though his hands still cup and message both of your soft breasts. And the smirk knows, and you see it with shy, fluttering eyes, blinking almost as fast as your heart is beating.

With a moment of silence, Loki pulls his body back, and he's sitting between your splayed legs, your hips and lower body barely covered by the corner of a blanket.

"You already know of what I offer, my love," The king whispered suddenly in your ear. Fingers began to caress lower against your body, touching softy to your stomach, the curve of your hips… "You know what I have to give you, every little detail-" You blush in fond memories of past times of lovemaking, and the man barely chuckles. "-But I have yet to show you in the form I was birthed in."

For a moment you stare upon him in confusion, unsure exactly at what he means, before finally he yanks the blanket away from your body. Instantly you are naked before his very dark, lusting ruby eyes, and you cannot help but gasp at the sight of him. Blue, gloriously so, like the purest of oceans and the clearest of skies above. And you, you are naked before him. In the purest form that your body can offer, bare to the very same of his. He has discarded the fur wrapped around his hips at some point to your words, and you do not think to care little more for it, as with a subtle gasp, you see what he means in his words. The feeling of hardness against a thigh is more than enough to show for what little you can actually see, the mere size enough to make your body shiver with eagerness.

Loki's hands press down against your belly, soft and light, as if testing to see how you react. You blink and blush, but do nothing besides lay there. He twitches a slight smirk. "…You may touch me as well, my love." He murmurs soft words of love and continues letting his hands travel southwards, until they are holding your hips. "….unless, if in this form of mine….I…I may change, if you-"

"N-No!" You are almost too quick with words, face and body heating up against how compassionate the man, your husband and king is. Thinking so selflessly for your comfort. "Loki…my king. I am simply a bit unsure what to do. This form of yours is just new, not disliked." As odd as it is that the most original form of your lover is also the most foreign, you simply cannot pull your gaze away from it's wonder upon Loki's body. It almost seems to glow against the dim light of the room, in a crystal-like pattern of reflected glitter and light around you and him. There is a smile at your lips upon the breathtaking sight of his body, so pure, so honest, so undeniably beautiful that you simply cannot hold it in for much longer.

"You are so beautiful, my king." And there must have been some denoting of honesty, for your words quickly makes Loki smile in turn, and one of his hands reaches up to cup your chin, a single calloused, but soft thumb against your cheek lightly caressing against y/s skin.

"….and as you are, my dear little y/n." He nuzzles your face once, and starts to let his lips brush southward again. From your chin to chest, breasts to stomach, he is moving farther down until finally a pair of hands are pulling up on your naked thighs.

You gasp fruitfully as the pale limps are pulled and splayed apart, revealing your slickness to the hungry eyes of the blue-beauty before you. Dripping and wet are you, blush flushed deep with embarrassment upon his quick movement, his deep and feral eyes. He wants you. He needs you. Loki has a glint in his eye, and you know it as well as you know your own name. The sly glimmer of mischief.

Before you so much as have a moment to gasp in protest to the sudden cross of lines, the man leans his face down between your spread thighs and trails a straight line from the top of your clitoris down to the bottom of your vulva's lips, barely teasing your opening with the hot tip of his tongue. You squirm once and shout in surprise, but all it does is spur the man on to do the movement again, this time going up instead of down. It pulls out an even stronger response from you, and soon Loki is lapping and licking happily upon your eager wetness like a lusty and hungry soul, needing of you in every possible way.

Your body spasms once, twice, time and time again with pleasure as it simply jitters through the very tips of your fingers and the soles of your feet and everywhere in between. So glorious, so absolutely amazing that you never wish for him to stop.

Yet suddenly he does, raising his face again to look at you. And e/c eyes catch it, that glimmer of wetness upon his chin that you know is your own, and the greater vulgar (yet entirely arousing) sight as his tongue laps out and licks at his lips eagerly upon the taste. "Hmm…so sweet," The man almost moans. "I could have you like this my love, every single night between us." There is nothing but a dark, playful lust lost in the man's soft ruby eyes, now dilated and blown wide until barely a speck of red is seen. His blue skin is flushed with need, a purple hue and haze dotting at his cheeks and shoulders, enough for you to know between your own moans how incredibly horny the man is for you.

After dipping back down to lap at your wet eagerness a few times more, Loki finally pulls himself up again and sits straight up, cock throbbing between his legs, and he pulls you up to sit right in front of him. Both of your chests press together, and you can easily feel his hardness simply rubbing and rutting against your dripping core.

"A-Ah, L-Loki…." You shudder and breathe against the hot sensation that waves through your body like the ripples upon a lake. He is so close; you can feel his gentle breathing against your shoulder and neck. Your king grins once against your skin, his lips pulling in some form of amusement or another from your small whimpers of pleasure.

"y/n." He says with lust, tone dark and hungry. You whimper again from how it sounds on his sharp tongue; that famed tongue that could spill sweet words like the most golden harvest of honey. "I cannot hold onto my restraint for far much longer, sweet. For long today have I craved the feeling of your heat around me." To better show his words, Loki moves his hips a slight. The simple friction against your dripping cunt makes you almost sob in sudden pleasure, the length of his cock easily rubbing against your engorged and sensitive clit.

"Yes milord, yes…please, I want you too, I crave the feeling of you filling me up." Your breathing is airy, barely able to catch in your throat simply from the level of arousal spilling through your body and mind. And suddenly there no longer is a shield between you both, the simple tease of foreplay and tuning of arousal. You both crave eachother, need eachother, in every way there is possible for two lovers to be.

Loki growls at last and shifts his hips again, bringing out a sharp gasp from your soft lips, your cheeks becoming a perfect shade of scarlet.

"I fear I might be a tad more…intimidating, my love, than when I keep my glamour on." He sounds worried, and it takes you a few seconds in your feverish lust before the realization of the man's words begin to kick in. E/c eyes turn upwards and gaze deep into Loki's, the question and realization flittering through your mind absolutely clear. The king offers a soft smile of assurance in response. "Do not fear though, my love, I shall be entirely gentle with you. If you so much as feel a prickle of pain you cannot stand, I shall not make you endure it any longer. I promise, y/n." his hands come up once from your hips and caress against your cheeks, fingers light and ginger on your y/s skin.

You shiver once from the simple romance and caution of your lover's words, and finally nod.

"…I trust you, milord. I don't think you'd hurt me at all…" A small smile appears on your soft lips, and with it, Loki slowly moves his hands once more to your hips. He grabs them and moves your body a slight, letting himself adjust and move so you are just over his pulsing erection, kneeling just over it with your wide e/c eyes boring right into Loki's.

"y/n," Loki almost growls, hands and fingers digging into your hips. You nod, slow and simple, knowing exactly what he's asking without any words leaving his lips. And then gently, you start feeling your body drop inch by inch onto him. Impaling yourself upon his throbbing length, the pain and pleasure is absolutely intense. The head nudges at your entrance and rim, and not before long, the rest of him is slowly pressing inside of you. He almost gasps in pleasure as your body wraps around him, from the intimate joining of your bodies, to how your soft arms shiver and shake before clamping around the man's shoulders. You can feel him in every way, shape, and form.

Chest to chest, lips to lips, he is against you as much as you are him. Your bodies meld and sweat and merge physically, mentally, spiritually, all in that one little moment. The moment that the both of you are together, joined, and entirely blissed upon your love. He looks at you, and you at him, eyes carrying the passion and lust you carry for eachother.

Though his size is large and you are tight (he comments much on it), you begin to adjust to his large size, and finally he is moving inside of you. Thrusting in, out, in, out, over and over until both of you are gasping and moaning in nothing but euphoria, worshipping eachother's bodies with lips, teeth and tongue.

For the entire night it seems the both of you stay like that, merging back and forth from reality to passion, from whispered words of heavy love to the faint caresses of fingers against flesh. Shouts and screams fill the air, but no matter what words that are said, they clearly mean the same thing, no matter what. From Loki to you, and you to Loki, the unspoken passion is entirely understood and ravished beyond recognition.

There in that room, lay an unbreakable and undeniable love.


End file.
